The Library Revolution
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: They were six students with nothing in common, faced with spending a Saturday detention together in their high school library. At 7 a.m they had nothing to say, but by 4 p.m, they had had become much more. To the outside world they were simply a Brain, an Athlete, an Artist, a Princess, and a Criminal, but to each other, they would always be known as the Breakfast Club.
1. Preview

A/N: This is going to be a mix of That 70s Show and The Breakfast Club. I realize that a spin-off like this sort of happened like seven years ago on Fanfiction but I really don't care. This is my story and I just watched the movie the other day and fell in love with it. And honestly the only reason I am making this little preview to the story is because of a certain discouraging GUEST review left on my That 70s Show Part 2 story. The review is from the same guest who leaves critical messages on all my stories yet I laugh at them and I'm making this preview just to let that person know that I am still making it and I can't care less of what he/her thinks of it and what he/her thinks is original or not. So since I know that the guest will more than likely be reading this, my only words to them is to get over it . If you don't like it don't read it.

So the story will essentially be the Breakfast Club except the gang all don't know each other. These are the characters:

Eric Forman – The Nerd

Jackie Burkhart – The Princess

Michael Kelso – The Jock ( I am going to put him as a jock in this because he is pretty much what jocks are stereotyped. Dumb and big. Going to be a football playboy pretty much and him and Jackie are indeed pretty much an off and on couple in the story.)

Steven Hyde – The Criminal

Donna Pinciotti – Basket Case (I am not going to put her how the basket case was in the movie, that's too extreme for Donna's character. I am going to put her more as a independent feminist art club member. So she isn't going to be quiet, because I cant imagine Donna being a full on Basket Case.

Fez - I dont know yet, I'm still debating if he should be in the story or not.

So those are the characters, and note that some to little of the dialogue in the film, I'll put in the story but I am not going to do a lot because I don't want this to be an exact copy of the film. Its going to be a That 70s Show story with a Breakfast Club premise and vibe. And Im going to incorporate all the characters' characteristics in here, meaning that for example, Kelso isn't going to be like the Jock in the movie because Kelso is dumb or Donna wont be exactly how the basket case is because she isn't like that in the show, and Jackie will be a lot bitchier and Eric will be a lot more sarcastic and outspoken. So the story will be original, not just a copy. And I Will probably be started once That 70s Show Part 2 is over, or maybe when Im bored one day I will post the first chapter but as of now my primary story is That 70s Show Part 2, which Im almost halfway through.

Release date: More than likely mid-to late September or early October.


	2. Dont You (Forget About Me)

The early morning sun was slowly rising, shining over the small town of Point Place high school. Few cars were active on the street, most of the population of Point Place was enjoying their Saturday, most were doing just that by sleeping. To the ones who had to get up that morning, the people relaxing, sleeping in their beds were the lucky ones. But for the ones who were up right now, doing something they probably weren't in favor of doing, this was hell.

In the middle of the small town of Point Place, was a big high school. The school right now was a ghost town. The halls by now would be scattered with kids, teens laughing, talking and messing around. But fortunately for them, it was finally the greatest day of the week:

Saturday…

And there was nothing most of them would rather be doing right now than sleeping in their comfy beds. And the ones who actually liked getting up at this time, were enjoying themselves by watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Detention was a thing that most of the Point Place high schoolers tried to avoid. A lot of high schools just had detention on the day they did whatever it was they did and then they'd stay after school for a while. But due to the increased trouble making in Point Place, and the increased use of pot smoking among students, they now have Saturday morning detention, a teenager's worst nightmare. Staying in the school library for nearly nine hours from 7 AM to 4 PM. Very few teens had Saturday morning. And most kids who actually did have Saturday detention, it was them by themselves usually.

But on this Saturday, six kids had the unlucky honor of serving Saturday detention. It was the day they've been dreading. Nobody wants to be awaken from their nice sleep to be driven to school of all places and serve detention.

At 6:55, one car pulled up to the school, a Lincoln Continental. In the car sat Jackie Burkhart and her political father Jack Burkhart. Jackie wore an expensive outfit, a pretty little hat with a brown leather jacket, a diamond necklace, and a pink skirt, dressed as if she was going out to a party. It was just one of her many, and she eyed the school with the disgust, nearly making a retching sound. "I can't believe you can't get me out of this...I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday!" She then turned to her father with her puppy dog brown eyes, "Daddy…you're like a politician…you can pull some strings, or sue the principal or something?"

Jack Burkhart chuckled at his daughter's comment, unaware that she was dead serious. "Oh honey you know I tried but I can't get you out of this without a big court meeting. And it's just not worth it honey, save daddy the time."

Jackie groaned and shook her head, looking down, imagining all the things she could be doing right now, sleep was the main thing but if it was one of those days where she woke up early, she could be in her nice pajamas right now, enjoying some TV, or making plans with fellow cheerleaders. But now almost her entire day will be wasted and it was all because of some dumb mistake.

"I'll make it up to you...maybe I can get you some new shoes after school…" He knew that her daughter wasn't buying it, "Honey, ditching class to go shopping was probably not the best idea…." Jackie eyed her father, there was really no getting out of this. This was really happening. She sighed and opened the door of the Lincoln continental, starting to get out. "Have a good day." Her father said to her as she got out. She shut the door and the car quickly drove off, she watched him go. She didn't actually think she'd be here, she figured there'd be some possible way to get out of this. But it wasn't so. She looked up at the big school and shook her head again before heading for the main entrance stairs.

As Jackie Burkhart walked up the stairs and into the main entrance doors, another car was already up to the school, in this one sat a gangly nerdy kid named Eric Forman with his mom and his sister Laurie. Eric was upset to be here but not as much as a regular student would be, its not like he had a lot to do at home, but whatever it would be, its better than being in Saturday detention. Most of all he was worried that this will be on his permanent record. He is an almost straight A student, with nothing to distract him from school, he keeps his grades to honor roll level, and has never been sentenced to detention before.

Though his eye caught Jackie walking into the school, he smiled to himself. He didn't mean to do it, it just appeared on his face. He couldn't stop watching her. This made detention seem a little less bad to him.

She walked with a confident walk, she knew she was hot. He swore she teased him sometimes, even in the smallest ways. It was the classic nerd likes girl story. Though usually in the movies, the nerd gets the girl in some impossible manner, Eric was sure he would never get Jackie. So he would have to continue fantasizing and dreaming about her.

"Mom, you're sure Harvard is still a possibility?" Eric asked his mother, breaking out of his daze.

His mother, Kitty Forman groaned, "Don't worry honey. It's just one little scuffle. You know some of the smartest men in the world were trouble makers."

His sister Laurie snickered, sitting in the back of the car, "Don't lie to him mother…" She smiled and then went up to Eric, talking closely to his ear. "Sorry baby brother but to go to Harvard you cant have one detention on your record. Even if its small. Now because of this Eric, you'll have to settle for….Duke…."

Eric gasped, eyes bulging out. He turned to his mother. "Mom is that true!?"

"No honey that is not true. Laure can it or I won't drop you off at the bus station and then you'll be stuck with us."

Laurie laughed, "Fine mom, sorry, its hard, baby brother is just so easy."

Kitty rolled her eyes and turned to her son, "So Eric, this is the last time you will be here correct?"

Eric smiled at her, "Yes mom."

Kitty smiled back, "Good. Now when you get home, your Spiderman comic will be on your bed and nice sandwich with the crusts cut off will be right next to it."

Eric grinned, "Yes! Thanks mom." He told her giving her a big hug, Laurie watched, trying not to laugh. She thought it was embarrassing having a brother as wimpy as Eric.

Eric got out of the car and walked toward the school, as the young skinny nerd walked toward the double doors of the school, another car was already parked outside of the school. In it, sat a pretty boy jock named Michael Kelso and his father.

The car was parked, but still on, Kelso's father stared at him though the farah-haired teen just looked straight ahead, ignoring his father's gaze.

"This better be the last time you understand me? You are almost done with high school and the last thing you need now is trouble."

Michael Kelso groaned, "I know dad, Mom already reemed me."

"And you know why don't you son?" His father asked, the anger increasing in his voice.

Kelso rolled his eyes, turning to his dad. "No, explain it to me for the 20th time."

His father glared at him, "I wouldn't need to tell you so much if you can actually get it through your thick skull. Wrestling is the only thing you have, your damn sure not gonna get into college with your grades, you're not an Einsten. But wrestling is your gift…"

Kelso angrily snatched his bookbag and already opened the passenger door, starting to get out, though his dad wasn't done. "It's the only way your going to get anywhere in life son, you know that."

Kelso angrily slammed the door and stormed up the stairs and into the school. As he walked, only across the parking lot was another car that just parked. In it, sat Donna Pinciotti and her father Bob Pinciotti. They had been parked there for a while, she seen almost everyone who walked in the school. She's obviously seen all of them, she knew that Jackie was the popular girl and Kelso was the popular jock, but the only one she's talked to is Eric.

She lived right next to him and was only acquaintances with him. She seen him a few times taking out the trash, never really had a full conversation with him, just a "Hello" every now and then.

Donna then got out of the car and shut the door behind, grabbing her purse. She peeked her head into the window and said goodbye to her father and walked off into the school.

Another car then pulled up.

"Are you positive you have to go today? I've never heard of school on Saturdays", the foreign boy's host mother asked him, though the foreign boy kept his grin.

"Yes host mother. This nice football player told me to come today. Its for the best students in the school."

His host mom smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Well good luck."

The foreign boy got out of the car, waved to his host mom as she drove by, and walked to the school. Across the parking lot was another detention serving teen, a trouble maker named Steven Hyde.

Steven Hyde was walking to school, as he usually does. He had his sunglasses on, with his combat boots and jean jacket, walking with a "fuck off" attitude. That pretty much described Steven Hyde. This was about his 15th time this year he was serving detention, he was mainly the reason the school upped their rules and regulations.

Steven Hyde just didn't care. As he walked into the school, that's how he figured he would walk out…

But he was wrong…

_I do wanna expand on this chapter a lot more but I am going to end it here, but I really wanna continue this so expect the next chapter to be up by tonight or at least tomorrow._

_Please review! _


	3. (F)oreign (E)xchange (S)tudent

In the library, there are six tables in two rows of three. Jackie Burkhart is already settled in at the first table. Her brown leather jacket still on and her pink beret on. She set her purse down neatly on the table and got out her makeup kit, applying lip gloss and her powder puff. She had to look as good as possible.

As she was putting her makeup on, in walked Eric Forman. He looked at Jackie and almost tumbled over. She was so pretty, he thought. Maybe this was a sign from god, he thought. A sign that he can finally make a move on her. He had nine hours to do it. He just hoped he had the guts to do it. Hopefully they were the only ones, then he'd be in there he thought. He smiled at his thoughts and started walking to the table behind Jackie.

Jackie glimpsed at him and rolled her eyes, as she put her makeup back into her purse. She'd probably die if they were the only two in here. Though she already knew that they weren't.

Then in walked Michael Kelso with his blue letterman jacket, he walked to the table Jackie was sitting at and pointed at the chair at the end of the table. "Can I?"

Jackie smirked at him and shrugged, then nodded. Kelso then pulled the chair out and sat down, settling in. He looked around and saw Eric Forman right behind him, he was staring at Jackie, but he noticed Kelso was seeing him so he immediately put his head down, embarrassed, hoping to god he wouldn't say anything.

"What are you staring at?" Kelso asked him.

Eric looked up at him and shrugged, "Nothing."

"Oh yeah?"

Eric gulped, now he noticed Jackie was looking now, and he saw that another girl had walked in too, though he didn't focus enough on her to identify her. He noticed she sat at the back corner table at the last seat. Eric then pointed at this portrait that was in Jackie's direction. "That, it's a fabulous picture, don't you think?"

Kelso scoffed, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

Eric just stared at him for a bit, trying to hide a smile. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut, but he just couldn't help it for some reason. "There's a thesaurus right there. 'Yeah' is under 'y'….Go ahead I'll wait."

Jackie snickered loudly, and put her hand over her mouth to try and hide it though Eric, Kelso and even the girl who had just sat down had noticed it. Kelso turned to Jackie and then glared towards Eric. The jock stood up, towering over the nerd.

"You think your funny, geek?" Kelso shouted. The smile on Eric's face fading.

He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. Eric was lost for words, "Uh…uh, I…"

Kelso then felt a gentle hand grab his arm; he turned to see it was Jackie. "Michael, just sit down please, before you get into even more trouble."

Kelso sighed and then turned back to Eric, "Your lucky." He said, pointing at him before sitting down again. The three had noticed that the girl who came in and sat down while Eric and Kelso were going at it was Donna Pinciotti. Eric was rather shocked that she had detention, though Kelso and Jackie didn't really know her enough to care.

Then in walked in a foreign kid. Eric and Donna had only seen him a few times but Kelso and Jackie were well acquainted with him. Though 'acquainted' isn't the word Jackie or Kelso would use to describe their relationship with the kid.

"Oh god…." Jackie groaned, seeing him walk in. Kelso just rolled his eyes.

"This is for Saturday school, yes?" The foreign kid asked. They went to school with this kid for almost 2 years and they still didn't know his name.

Nobody answered, they just stared at him, and so the foreign kid just walked over to the last table behind where Eric was sitting and sat down on the middle chair. They didn't know what Saturday School was and barely understood what he said. Eric sort of felt bad but he was gonna keep his mouth shut for now.

Then in walked Steven Hyde, he touched all the stuff on the library checkout desk, strutting confidently. He walked over to where Eric was sitting, behind Kelso and Jackie, and pointed to the table on the opposite side of the. Eric reluctantly got up and moved. And Hyde sat down on the middle seat of the table and pulled the chair close to him and put his feet on it, relaxing. Hoping he could just nap through this detention session like always.

They were all here now…

They all sat in awkward silence for about 2 or 3 minutes, before Vice Principal Cole walked in. He held a stack of papers in his left hand. He addressed the group with such disrespect it makes you wonder how he ever got the job. Jackie had only seen him a few times. But the only times she remembered him was when she and Kelso were announced as Snow King and Queen a couple months ago.

"Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..." Cole addressed, looking at the teens sitting in their seats. Most not looking at him though the foreign kid, whose name he did not know, was sitting straight up, smiling with his hands crossed. Just as he watched the foreigner in confusion, he saw the princess raise her hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here..." Jackie stated, sounding almost confident that he was going to let her out.

Hyde watched the rich brunette from behind, almost snickering at her statement. A statement Cole even found funny. He scoffed at the young girl before getting back to what he was saying. "It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..." He slapped the stack of papers down on Kelso and Jackie's table and took out a bunch of pencils from his pocket. "You may not talk…" Looking at Jackie coldly, knowing how much she was fond of doing that, "You may not move from these seats…..I mean It Steven."

The teens turned to Hyde who just shrug with a smirk on his face. "We're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are….." As he walked around, handing out pencils and paper, he kicked the chair Hyde was putting his feet up on, making Hyde's combat boots fall to the floor.

The two glared at each other for a moment before Cole continued on. "Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even-decide whether or not you care to return."

Just then, Eric Forman raised his hand and as soon as Cole saw him he stood up. "You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No", no for me 'cause"

"Sit down Foreplay", Cole ordered and Eric immediately sat down. The teens, minus Fez, quietly snickered. "Now my hall is right there, any monkey business will be ill-advised…Any questions?"

Hyde raised his hand, "Yeah I got a question sir. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?

"I'll give you an answer to that next Saturday Steven Hyde. Don't try me…" He scolded as Kelso and Jackie hid their smiles. Cole then walked away, leaving the teens in the library.

Everyone tried to get comfortable in their seats, though nobody really did. Hyde put his feet back on the seat that Cole kicked. As he did, he noticed the foreign kid, he almost immediately started on his essay. Writing as fast as he could, the rest noticed it too.

"Hey….pst…..Tarzan…" Hyde whispered out. The foreign boy turned to see Hyde staring at him.

The foreign boy grinned a friendly grin at him, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked him.

He snickered, "Working on the paper of course."

Hyde looked around with a smile before turning back to the kid. "Uh…why?"

"Because that's what he told us to do…" Eric answered for him though Hyde returned his answer with a glare.

"Stay out of this…" He warned and Eric quickly looked down, before the criminal turned back to the foreign kid.

Donna, Kelso, and Jackie were all looking, listening to this conversation now. "What do you think this is man? Hyde laughed out.

Foreign boy laughed with him, not getting that he was actually laughing at him. "Saturday school, my friend. You should know, I hear you come here often."

The teens besides the foreigner and Hyde snickered a bit, though Hyde's smile faded. The kid didn't realize he had just made his first burn. Though Hyde didn't acknowledge it. "Who told you about Saturday school kid?"

The foreign boy then turned to Kelso and pointed at him grinning. "Hey little buddy!" He greeted over Kelso who turned back around awkwardly before met with a slap by Jackie on his arm.

Hyde laughed, "He told you? Well….uh…guy….Looks like you've been tricked."

The boy's grin slightly faded, "Excuse me?"

"I mean that, your 'little buddy' is a liar. This, my foreign friend, is detention." He told him, pointing all around the library.

Tarzan's grin completely faded and he turned back to Kelso. "Detention? The foreign boy looked sort of angry, and he turned back to Hyde. "So what do we do all day?"

Hyde shrugged and sat back on his chair, putting his feet on the table. "Just chill and relax man. We're gonna be here for a while…"

The foreigner stared straight ahead in disappointment, "….Son of a bitch…"

Everyone turned back around, ignoring him, though they stopped talking. The only one who actually started the essay right now was Eric. He started playing with his pen as the library became silent now.

"Who do I think I am?...Who are you…..Who are you?..." Eric quietly says to himself.

He attaches the pen to his bottom lip and puts the top under his upper lip…," I am Luke Skywalker", he whispers to himself. Hyde looked at him in utter confusion. Brian noticed this, laughed and takes the pen out of his mouth-embarrassed.

Hyde and Eric began to take their jackets off at the same time. They both notice this. Eric stopped removing his jacket. Hyde took his all the way off. Hyde just started to glare at him, and Eric uttered an uncomfortable laugh.

Hyde turned away and crumples up his essay paper. He threw it at Jackie. It missed and went over her head. She and Kelso just continued to ignore him. Hyde then turned his attention back to the foreigner. "So, Navidad….what do they call you?"

He turned back around to him with a smile, "Oh my name is-"

Then suddenly the school bell, most likely for first period, rang throughout the school. Loud and clear, loud enough to cover of the foreign boy's talking. Though he didn't seem to notice as he just continued to talk, not realizing nobody could hear him. The bell rang for nearly five minutes and he was still talking.

Then the bell stopped, and so did he. He just grinned at Hyde who stared at him, eyes widened, mouth open.

"Huh, see, I don't think I'm going to remember that….." Hyde told him.

The foreign boy shrugged.

Hyde then snapped his fingers, "I got it. How about Captain Poo face?"

The foreigner looked, confused. Not sure whether to agree or disagree.

"You're disgusting…" the redhead in the back corner table told him, and Hyde returned her remark with a grin.

"How about Fes?" Eric suggested to Hyde.

Hyde's eyes squinted, "Fes? What kind of a name is that?" Eric looked dumbfounded, and even a little embarrassed as Jackie looked around, waiting for his response.

The skinny kid shrugged, "Well I don't know….you know…Foreign Exchange Student…For short we can call him Fes."

"That's stupid", Hyde remarked. Eric looked down, playing with his pen.

"You're stupid…" Eric muttered under his breath, luckily nobody heard. Hyde sat back again, but then abruptly sat up.

"How about….Fez…"

"Fez?"

"Yeah, change the 's' to a 'z'. Z's are cool, s's are for chumps."

Eric shook his head and put his head down. "Would you like that little buddy?" Hyde asked the foreign boy.

The foreigner shrugged, "I guess so. Sounds kinda dumb if you don't mind me saying."

"Well I do mind. And that's your name, got it?"

Fez turned around awkwardly.

"Oh, shit!" He loudly yelled out, making Jackie and Kelso quickly turn towards him. "What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Kelso and Jackie rolled their eyes.

"Please…" Jackie mumbled, turning back around, though Kelso continued to stare at him.

"If you gotta go…you gotta go", Hyde said confidently, unzipping his pants. Jackie quickly turned around, seeing if he was serious, and he was, and looked at him in disgust, as did everyone else in the room.

"Hey, yer not urinating in here man! You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Hyde looked up at him and laughed, "Look at Mr. Farah Fawcett hair try to be tough."

"I'm serious man. And FYI, if I look like any actress its Jaclyn Smith!" He shouted at him and turned around as if he made an impression.

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmm…that must be why your sexy when you get angry…"

Kelso turned to him, eyes flaring though Hyde's smirk stayed.

"Grr…" Kelso shook his head and turned back around, anger increasing. He knew Hyde was a smartass, but now it seemed like he was just trying to fight him.

Hyde then turned to Eric, "Hey homeboy…" Eric turned to him. "Why don't you close that door and we'll get the prom queen…" Hyde then turned to Jackie. "Impregnated."

Jackie turned and glared at the smirking Hyde, Kelso also turned around, glaring at Hyde as well. "Hey! If I lose my temper your totaled man."

Hyde scoffed, "T-t-totally?"

Kelso leaned towards him, eyes dead serious. "Totally…"

Jackie continued to glare at Hyde her eyes flaring, "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody here is interested." Jackie yelled to him and her and Kelso turned back around.

"Well hey guys what did you do to get in here? Let me guess, Kelso forgot to wash his jock…and Mrs. Prom Queen….."

Eric cleared his throat loudly, cutting off whatever Hyde was about to say. "Hey man, I think we should just work on our papers."

Hyde smiled at him, "Oh? What is it man. Don't want me to say anything about your little dream girl." He then turned to Jackie. "Hey, Princiess, what do you think of dweebie here?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Can you just leave me alone."

"Well c'mon Prom queen, don't be rude, he's expecting an answer."

"No I'm not. I don't care…I mean like uh, I don't like her like that…" Jackie then turned to Eric, and he caught her eye, her eyes weren't threatening, more sympathetic because Hyde was bothering him, but Eric still caught it as a sign to change what he just sad. "I mean, she's pretty and everything but, I mean I wouldn't like you know…."

"No I don't know."

Kelso turned around towards Hyde who was still facing Eric, who looked like he had no idea what to say, "Hey scumbag, just because you live in here doesn't mean you have the right to be a pain in the ass. So shut up!"

Hyde mockingly registered pain in his face.

"Yeah why don't you leave him alone", Donna all the way in the back annoyingly warned Hyde, who then turned towards her.

"Hey Cherry, do you say anything except insults?" Hyde mockingly asked her.

Donna's eyes flared as Hyde looked at her.

"Why even reply back to him. He's just doing it to get a rise out of you guy", Jackie told Kelso. Hyde laughed and leaned in his chair towards Jackie.

"Hey sweets…" He mumbled, and Jackie turned to him and glared. Hyde flinched a tiny bit, because of Jackie's flaring eyes, but kept his Zen enough for nobody to notice. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"So…so….Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend…..Steady dates….Lovers….?" Hyde asked, and smiled as the two shifted in their seats.

"Actually they broke up last week…" Eric said, and his eyes widened when everyone looked at him in a weird way. He meant to say that in his head, but he thought out loud, his face became red. "Uh…I heard that from uh….."

"So hey Sporto, level with me will ya?" Hyde interrupted though Eric couldn't be happier that he did so. "Do you slip her the hot beef…injection?"

"Go to hell!" Jackie screamed almost at a fever pitch.

"Enough!" Kelso screamed almost at the same level, though they were met with a small laugh from Hyde.

"Hey! What the hell is going on in there!" Cole screamed out from his office. "Smug little pricks." He said to himself and went back to his desk work.

Hyde then walked over to the railing and sat on it, facing Jackie and Kelso. "Say, foreign exchange student. What do you say you close that door for me, we can't have a party with Cole checking us out every few seconds."

"The door is supposed to stay opened", Eric said.

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up! There's five other people in here you know", Kelso scolded.

"God you can count!? See I knew you had to be smart to be..a wrassler…"

Kelso scoffed and faced forward again, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway."

"Really?" Jackie agreed, Hyde looked at Jackie, his smile and the Zen almost removing from his face.

"You know Hyde you don't even count…" Kelso started, Hyde looked toward him. "I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school…"

Hyde turned away, he paused a moment before speaking. Realizing that everyone was watching him, he tried his best to put the Zen back on his face, hiding his emotions. He'd never tell how much that actually hurt…

So he thought…

"Well I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team…" Jackie and Kelso turn to each other and laugh. "Maybe the prep club too…student council…"

Kelso scoffed, "Na man, they wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt…"

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Jackie butted in.

Hyde smiled, "Oh this should be stunning."

"It's cause your afraid."

Hyde, with mocked enthusiasm, "Wow, you ritchies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities…"

"You're a big coward…"

Eric felt left out, "I'm in the math club", he said to no one in particular.

Though nobody was even paying attention to him as Jackie continued, "See your afraid they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dumb all over it…"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah that must be it princess."

Eric again felt he needed to contribute, "I'm In the physics club too…"

Hyde held a finger to Jackie, "Excuse me a moment." He then looked at Eric. "What are you mumbling about?"

Jackie and Kelso also faced Eric. "Well, what I said was…I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club…physics club."

"You're in the Latin club? How come I never seen you there little buddy?" Fez asked, who turned around and faced him.

"No I've seen you, I just never knew your name or understood what you were saying so I never came up to you", Eric said.

"Oh", Fez said and nodded.

Hyde leaned down toward Jackie…"Hey….cleavage…"

Jackie turned to Hyde and glared at him.

"Do you belong to any of those clubs?"

"Those are academic clubs…"

"So?"

Jackie sighed, "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah, but to geeks like him, they are…"

Jackie looked down and then towards Eric, looking sympathetic. Eric looked a little down, wishing he could say something back.

"What do you guys do in your clubs?"

Eric cleared his throat, "Well in physics, we uh, we talk about physics, properties of physics and-"

"So it's sort of social….demented and sad, but social….right?" Hyde said turning towards Jackie, who looked down. Hyde smiled at her and then looked back towards Eric, not realizing he had been talking.

"…uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."

"You get high….you party…"

Eric looked down then back towards Hyde, "Well no, we get dressed up but you know, we uh, don't get high."

"Only potheads like you get high", Jackie said to Hyde, who smiled at her.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Penny...my cousin Penny from, uh, Indiana... She got high once and you know, she started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then she just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda."

Jackie laughed, "Sounds like you."

"Ok guys enough. Keep talking and Cole is gonna come right in here, I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not trying to miss it on account of you guys."

"I love wrestling…" A voice said. Everyone turned back in confusion to see who said that and they all saw that it was Fez sitting there, grinning at Kelso. "I watch it on TV all the time."

Hyde laughed, "Ha, really? Whats your favorite part of it."

"I really liked when Rocky Johnson fought those midgets."

Hyde smiled at him, "Yeah me too. I love midgets man…" He then turned towards the direction of Kelso and Jackie. "I like this guy."

Kelso clicked his tongue and turned towards Fez, a cocky grin on his face. "That stuff on TV is fake man. You know nothing about sports."

"Hey Sporto..." He called out to Kelso, who turned toward him. "Well you may be a wrassler, but I bet my main man Fez can kick your ass anyday of the week. Your all talk to me sporto."

Kelso then stood up, eyes flaring toward Hyde. "Oh yeah?"

Hyde then hopped off the railing, facing Kelso, "Yeah…."

They hear Cole moving around out in the hall so Hyde quickly comes and sits in the chair between Jackie and Kelso. He folds his hands on the table. Cole goes back into his office.

Hyde laughs and gets up. He starts walking towards the double doors that separate the library from the hallway. "You wanna do this sporto? Then let me close this door."

"Hey uh, Steven." Eric called to Hyde who stopped and looked at him. "There isn't-"

"Hey man", Hyde cut him off. "It's Hyde not Steven."

Eric laughed, though it wasn't on purpose, Hyde looked a little offended. "Whats so funny?"

Eric looked back up to him, "Oh uh I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking it would be funny if my name was Zeke…" Eric laughed out. Everybody just stared at him, their faces a blank. "Get it…Hyde and Zeke…?" Everyone's blank faces stayed.

"Yeah…that was a real scream man", Hyde blankly said, "Now can I get back to what I'm gonna do?" Hyde then continued to walk towards the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Jackie asked.

"Drop dead, I hope", Kelso answered for her.

Hyde turned back away and went to the door. He looked around cautiously and removed a screw from the door. Then as soon as he did, the door immeditaly slammed shut, nearly hitting Hyde in the face. "Holy shit!" Hyde yelled.

]"Hey what's going on!" They heard Cole's voice yell from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Hyde yelled and ran back to his seat.

Just as he got to his table, the door opened quickly…


End file.
